ATF: The Past Remembered
by retirw
Summary: After a raid in a small town the guys take a little down time. Vin's past is revealed just a little.


_Words in italics mean their thoughts. _/Between the backslashes mean their telepathic communication/

They aren't mine. I'm working at it I've set live traps out next to my peach trees. I don't have much faith in them though. Tanner and Standish are slippery devils. Probably couldn't afford their upkeep anyway.

The Past Remembered

The team was almost subdued tonight. They were sitting in a couple of booths in the back of a small town bar. The town was just a small spot in the road as Vin had laughingly pointed out "Iffen ya blink ya'd miss it".

They had just closed a case on a bootleg whiskey operation. Three teenagers were dead and four more blind from the poisoned brew the group had turned out. Unfortunately one of the bootleggers had grabbed a pregnant woman for a hostage. Vin was forced to take the shot. It had been a clean kill, but they were waiting to hear about the woman who had gone into labor.

Vin slouched down in the corner hiding in the shadows as some of the locals talked about the shot. There was admiration and comparisons made to other shots the locals had seen or performed while hunting.

"Was a damn good shot," a powerful baritone was heard over the crowd. "Lots of difference between shooting a buck and shooting a man," the voice continued. Voices were raised in agreement. Vin cocked his head frowning in concentration.

"Hey Logston, you worked with snipers in the army didn't you?" a voice called.

"Yeah," the baritone responded.

"Who was the best you ever saw?" someone demanded. The bar became silent as the old sergeant reminisced.

"Real hard to say I saw Capt. Ellison make some unbelievable shots. Then there was this kid from Texas. Damned if that kid wasn't a natural," Logston mused. "Tanner came in as a recruit. He was assigned to me. Scruffy, starved looking little fella. Hell, I checked his papers figured he had falsified his age the kid couldn't raise enough beard to shave. I really didn't expect him to last a week."

"What really surprised me was when Captain Ellison give me the nod. Ellison was with the Rangers. He wanted me to watch the kid as a potential. Hell if I could figure it out. Ellison proved to be right but I'd have never figured on it."

"I had the private stop by the mess hall and feed him before he even got a haircut. He was maybe 5'7" weighed a 115# I know 'cause I weighed him myself. That's with combat boots on mind you," Logston chuckled.

"First time I took those boys out on a run, I put that kid right next to me. Already noticed that he had one wide streak of stubborn. Just wouldn't quit. So I wanted him where I could watch him in case he couldn't handle it and pushed to much. Shit we were into the third mile and I look over and the damn kid is just floating along with this piece of jerky dangling in the corner of his mouth," Logston's voice was amused.

"That kid could eat more at one setting then any human being I ever saw. I took him over to the infirmary and asked the Doc if he needed wormed or something. Real quiet not timid but shy. We were into the second week before I ever heard him speak. Gotta kick out of it when I noticed the Mess Sergeant giving Tanner a sandwich to eat in line before he got his tray," the sergeant's voice continued.

Vin shifted as six pairs of amused eyes studied him.

"Kid was spooky. Had this cat prowling walk, real soft footed. Made the mistake of putting him against some lightweight for hand to hand training. Dirtiest down and out fighter you'd ever not want to meet. Didn't ask where he learned to use a knife, damn he was something else. Tanner gained 10# in basic training. Everybody was feeding that boy".

"Then we went to the firing range. I had Tanner in the first box. I wasn't paying as much attention to him as I should have. Didn't have to worry about him acting stupid like some of those idiots. Next thing I know the Range officer is kneeling there watching that kid shoot and Captain Ellison is in the tower, with the damnedest smirk on his face".

"They took him for Ranger training. Kid made a good Ranger from what I heard. Ellison's team ended up MIA. Tanner was in Lt. Chain's unit and they bought the farm about a year later. You remember me pointing Ellison out on the cover of Time when they found him in Peru," the Sergeant finished.

Chris shook his head as Vin tried to disappear into the wall. "Anybody get a name on that Fed? Wanted to thank him for saving my daughter," the sergeant asked the crowd. Buck smirked and escaped Vin's grasping hands. Sauntering to the bar Buck asked for a beer.

"How is she? They promised to call when the baby got here," Buck asked the grizzled old timer.

"Doc said it was just the excitement that baby's holding on tight. Figure she's going to go full term now," the sergeant allowed. "You one of the Agents in that mess today?" Logston asked.

"My team," Buck acknowledged. "Tell ya the agent's name if you buy me a beer," Buck grinned. "Bucklin, I really am gonna shoot ya in tha ass," a raspy growl came from the shadows.

Logston glanced at the strangers in the dark corner. "Billy give the man a couple of pitchers for his friends," the sergeant directed.

"Junior's name is Tanner, Vin Tanner," Buck laughed as he headed to the tables with the beer.

"Damnation Tanner your dead," Logston thundered.

"Not that I noticed Sarg'nt Logston," Vin responded.

"Get your skinny butt out here where I can see you," Logston ordered. Chris moved so Vin could get out of the booth.

"Well somebody finally got some weight to stick," the sergeant growled as he looked the lean sharpshooter over. "Heard you were dead," Logston frowned.

"They figured I wasn't gonna make it fer a while," Vin admitted.

"Lt. Chain?" Logston asked quietly.

"They's gone," Vin spoke emotionlessly.

"Damn, good men gone. Let me buy you some of the good stuff," Logston offered.

"Sarge, I ain't much fer drinkin'," Vin growled. "At least since I lost all that whiskey whilst I'se in basic," he admitted.

"You were lucky you looked so damn pitiful," Logston growled back. "You learn anything in boot camp Runt?" Logston finally asked.

"Yes Sarg'nt, just shoot yerself 'fore ya upchuck on yer drill sarg'nt. It's a whole lot less painful," Vin allowed as the crowd roared in laughter.


End file.
